


A Hero's Burden

by m4marci



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Romance, Self-Discovery, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4marci/pseuds/m4marci
Summary: Calamity Ganon is defeated. Hyrule can finally breathe again, and begin to heal from a century of destruction. Two years have passed, and our beloved Zelda and Link have rebuilt the castle and the town after tireless work. The world outside may have settled, yet peace is infinitely finite. Complex love is brewing, an evil stirs from within, and everything changes as our Heroes learn to walk on their own two feet once more.A story based on hardships and raw, powerful feelings; long term growth; and self defining journeys.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Other(s), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelda (Legend of Zelda)/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Duty

**Author's Note:**

> We begin one year after the Breath of the Wild story ends. Calamity Ganon defeated, and Hyrule is at peace. Link, now having the time to finally focus on things other than saving the world, can no longer deny his feelings. Their relationship wasn't always smooth. In fact, it was filled with resentment and animosity until much further along. Yet the truth cannot be hidden much longer....
> 
> ________________________________________________________________
> 
> Will try to update every Wednesday.

Darkness crept through the room, cold and bitter as the winter night. In the distance a light began to shine. It grew slowly as she shivered, pulling her falling cloak back up onto her shoulders. A figure began to emerge from the light, stark white and flowing in the wind. 'Wind? There isn't even any wind...' She thought hazily, rubbing her eyes in hopes it would clear the fog in her vision. The shape was now crisp and clear. 'fAi..Re...' She heard a voice call to her.  
She stared at a blank mirror version of her own face behind a wind swept veil, the face alive and moving yet also seemingly dead. It spoke, but the words were distorted. It almost felt like another language. 'f..Lu..r..E..' She was dressed in pure white, though she knew somehow that it wasn't meant to be so. Tears flowed from her mirror's eyes. 'What is happening to me...' Terror engulfed her entire body as a scream emerged from her shadowy mirror image, blood now flowing from its every orifice. She could hear fire crackling beyond the scream. 'FAILUREEEEE...'

Zelda awoke with a shout, kicking and launching her bedding from atop her. Drenched in sweat and barely able to breathe, she grabbed at her chest as if it would make any difference. She pushed her damp hair from her eyes, only just noticing the tears rolling down her face. She was crying too? Another night terror. Even though Calamity Ganon was gone, the nightmares didn't stop. Without even thinking, she looked to her door and sighed.  
It was as if her body moved itself down that long, quiet hall, and to his room. A shiver ran down her spine as she stopped momentarily at his door, autopilot still going as she entered. 'What am I doing here again?' The nightmares only stopped if she was near him. "Link." She may as well have given him an order, his eyes opening from his deep slumber as if he was waiting at attention for her the entire time. He met her gaze easily, immediately familiar with this scene. All she could thing about in that moment was his sharp, beastly eyes. It was as if they were shaped just for a warrior.  
He moved himself onto his side, lifting his blanket and making room for her to lie down. She snuggled up against him with zero hesitation. More tears formed in her eyes as she spoke softly, "Oh Link... I'm sorry I'm here again. I know it would be frowned upon if anyone knew I was here... I... I simply need a safe place to rest. You understand, don't you?"  
...  
Silence.  
His breathing had gone heavy once more; she realized he had drifted back into sleep, his arms tight around her and her face buried in his bare chest.  
"Curse you," she smiled, envious of how easily he slept.  
______________________________________

Blank, white eyes stared directly at him, unmoving and powerful. Hair bleached like snow; sharp tribal markings; radiant, solid armor. 'You again...' He had seen this face many times before, and at one point, he feared those eyes. Yet they had become familiar to him, like an old friend. Without hesitation, he approached the ethereal warrior and reached out his hand. The warrior copied his movements, and their fingers met against an invisible wall. Water rippled through the air, distorting the image of the armor-clad man until he had vanished completely.  
As the ripples settled, no new image began to form. White was all he could see. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the warrior's bracers now on his own arms, and a white hair falling in front of his eyes.

Time stood still as Link opened his eyes, the dimly lit ceiling the only thing he could see. He hadn't a clue how long he lie there motionless. 'That dream again...' Except it had never ended that way before. Usually the warrior turned his back and walked away from him.  
With a hearty yawn and a good stretch, Link finally found the strength the sit up and look around for Zelda. He only ever had that dream when she stayed with him. Sure enough, she sat at his dresser, brushing her hair in the mirror, trying to fix a particularly unruly hair nest. He said nothing, watching her peacefully, admiring her beauty. She seemed to feel his gaze and peeked over at him, gasping when she saw him smiling at her.  
"It's rude to stare at a Lady," she said sharply, embarrassed. Her face turned a light shade of pink as he got up and stood behind her, taking the brush from her hand and gently running it through her hair. He was no handmaiden, and what he was doing wasn't really helping anything, but it was nice. Still... she couldn't resist giving him a hard time. "You know, what you're doing isn't exactly getting out any of the tangles. You have to be more firm."  
Link paused momentarily, thinking about if he should try it. "But won't that snag and hurt you?" She nodded affirmatively, obviously okay with it. Grabbing a strand of hair in his fingers, he smoothly ran it down the length and let its silky threads fall through his hand. "I'd rather just do this."  
Her face now a dark red, Zelda took back her brush and continued roughly pulling out the tangles. "I-I'll finish on my own, thank you." It was firm enough to sound like an order. Shrugging, Link left her be and grabbed his gear from the armor rack at the opposite corner of the room. The light was growing brighter inside the room, casting out the shadows and inviting the day. The bright blue from his tunic almost glowed in the sun, along with his freshly polished and sharpened equipment. Zelda still wasn't a huge fan of him going out fully armed; it felt a bit superfluous, but Link wouldn't allow otherwise.  
"You know, Princess," Link began, "you should be more careful. The guards will be up and about, making their daily rounds by now..." he paused, letting the words linger. "... and you're still in your nightgown. They might suspect something." Zelda's sighed, observing her bed clothes. He was right. It wasn't like they were involved, but... not like anyone would believe that with the way she sneaked around into his room in the middle of night and sneaked back before the sun rose most days. "Not that I doubt the loyalty of your men," Link continued, "but word gets around, one way or another."  
Sighing once again, Zelda stood up and grabbed her robe from beside the bed frame. "Yes, you're correct. I should go." Stopping at the door, she added, "Meet me at 1300 at the stables. I wish to go out today."  
He smiled at her, a sly sort of smile that spelled trouble. "What happened to not needing an escort?" Unamused, she scowled at him and left, not even close to as carefully as she should have. One of the newer guards caught her leaving, their eyes meeting as she turned to head back to her room. Like a fool, she pretended not to see him and quickly turned the opposite direction. 'I'll just... swing back around...'  
Yet the man seemed to catch hint of what happened, greeting her at her quarters. "Ah, Your Grace, good to see you. I wondered if you had maybe forgotten where you quarters were." She stammered, smiling awkwardly, not knowing hot to respond. The guard smiled and opened the door for her, and she promptly shut it behind her, throwing in a quick thank you to the guard. Link would never let her live that down.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"This is for the good of the Kingdom! Princess Zelda cannot become Queen without a suitor. What better suitor than he? Our last powerful foe in the Kingdom would bow to the Throne after years of feuding!" A mean looking older man spoke, his voice carrying like razors in the mostly empty room. A long table stood in the middle, accompanied by seven chairs, the end chair much larger and more decorated than the rest. Four other men sat around the table, and one woman. Every last one was dressed in colorful, decorated robes, and every last one had an opinion to match.  
"The Princess would never agree to such a proposal. We all know she has eyes for another," the woman spoke. Her voice was low and resolute, one that was not easily questioned.  
"There is no doubt of this," another man chimed in, hefty in build, with flush, rosy cheeks and a full beard. "But Zelda will do what is best for the Kingdom if need be."

From across the room, Zelda could hear them speak. An unease formed in her stomach, unwilling to hear what they proposed. 'Proposed...' Bad wording. With a deep breath, she entered the room, hands clasped together, almost in prayer as she approached the table. The room went silent, standing as they waited for her to sit. "Please, take your seats," she spoke gently, despite her insides feeling like they would dissolve. "Now... what is the first order of business?"  
The older man spoke first. "Your Grace, the battles have spread father and farther into our territory. Our enemies are deceitful and resourceful, cutting our men down in their own ranks. We must act quickly or all of Hyrule will fall to this new foe." A wicked smile formed on the mans lips.  
"That is dire news, Krykton. We must double our security and study harder to learn more of their tactics. If we could get our best men to figure out how they disguise themselves so well, perhaps have them train with the Sheikah, maybe we could-"  
"Actually we already devised a way to end the war," Krykton interrupted. "We have arranged a marriage between the leader's son and..." he paused, savoring the moment. "Your Grace, Princess of Hyrule."  
Although she had a hint of what he was going to say, it still hit home hard. Shaking her head, she spoke firmly, "No, that is not an option. I-" she stopped herself. "Hyrule does not need to let the enemy into our home like that." Her heart was pounding so loud she swore everyone could hear.  


The heavier man spoke up. "Your Grace, we have explored all options thus far, and Krykton has offered the best solution. Our men already work day and night to learn their secrets. It is all for naught. This... This, we unanimously believe, is the only way."  
The remainder of the council nodded slowly, none meeting the princesses eyes. With a weak, shaking voice, she replied, "Are you absolutely certain?"  
A lengthy paused, followed by simultaneous nods.  
Tears stung the back of her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of her council.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess and her Knight take a day to relax together.

Link was already waiting at the stables for his princess, walking both of their horses around the corral, only the lightly tied rope leads on them. He liked to stretch their legs before straining them with the weight of the equipment and their riders. Link didn't even mind that she was late, having always loved horses. He enjoyed his time alone with them, loving their large, gentle eyes: the way they seemed to understand you better than you understood yourself. The bond between horse and rider was extremely important to a Knight of Hyrule. Being the last Knight remaining after the Calamity, Link was responsible for passing on his knowledge to the new generation of Royal Knights.

He did his best to pass on his lessons on horses to Zelda as well. Her steed Zephyr was a bit tricky, being extra wild and having roamed around the plains near the Outskirt Stables. Solid white and shining in the sun like fresh snow, he was painfully obviously a descendant of her previous steed, Storm, who also gave her a bit of trouble. Just like the last, Zephyr came around, however.  
Link and Epona caught on instantly though. He found her just outside Serenne Stable, and it was as if they were destined to be paired. Named after the alleged mythical steed of the Hero throughout time, she was also strong willed and fast as the wind. Funny enough, she would let no one else ride her, or even come close to her most of the time. Day in and day out, Link had to be the one to feed and brush her. It wasn't a chore in his mind, though.  
Finally, Zelda arrived. "Oi!" she called out to him, smiling and waving with excitement. She carried with her two large, obviously heavy, saddlebags slung over her shoulder. He returned her smile and walked the steeds over to where she wait, dressing them in their bridles and saddles.  
"Took you long enough," he teased with a smile. Zelda roller her eyes, too elated to ride to be bothered.  
"Oh hush. Let's go already! I can't wait to get out of here." She attached the bags both to her steed Zephyr, double checking they were secure. Raising an eyebrow at her questioningly, Link wondered what she meant. He wouldn't pry, though - Zelda hated that. She always came around on her own terms, sooner or later. She smiled, taking notice of his questioning look. "How do the horses look today?" she asked, obviously deflecting.  
With a firm nod, Link replied, "Healthy. The new groom is very good at what she does." Absent-mindedly, he pet Epona's caramel brown face as he talked.  
Approaching carefully, Zelda raised her hand toward Epona and paused, "May I?" Link shrugged, gesturing her along. Epona met her gaze, staring as if she was saying 'Don't even try it,' yet Zelda still placed her hand upon the horse's nose. Although it was but a second, it seemed to happen in slow motion, only to be ended by the animal shaking her head and snorting in frustration. Zelda scowled and huffed too, giving up and mounting Zephyr instead. "Very well then. Let's go." Link kept his face turned away, hiding a wide smile, giving Epona an encouraging pat as they rode off.

They rode for around half a day, enjoying every little thing that came across their path. Freshly picked apples, fast, jumpy crickets, herds of deer scurrying as they approached. The day was filled with laughter and joy. "Lets stop here for a while," Zelda pointed to a large oak tree sitting atop a small hill. From the saddlebags she packed, she pulled out a blanket and a neatly wrapped box. "Hold this, please," she said, handing the box to Link as she set out the blanket. Once finished, she gathered two more boxes from the saddlebags and sat down.  
"The sky is so blue today," Zelda said, enjoying a fresh, warm breeze. "And it's finally warmed up a bit. The winter felt twice as long this year." He nodded in acknowledgement. Patting the spot next to her, she scoffed with a smile, "you don't need permission to sit next to me, you know." When he began to move her way, she stopped him, "Take off your weapons first." It obviously wasn't a suggestion.  
Link rolled his eyes but he obeyed, gingerly placing them beside where he now sat. Immediately, she handed him one of the boxes, "It's supposed to be vegetable curry, although.. I'm not so sure I nailed it this time. Ms Agatha tried helping me, but well... perhaps cooking isn't my strong point. Please try it and tell me if you like it!"  
He smiled at her nervously, "thanks for putting me on the spot," he mumbled, taking a bite of what he expected to be dreadful. It was... pleasantly surprising. Not realizing just how hungry he was, he downed the whole thing in a matter of moments. She watched him expectantly, not yet having tried her own. "It was delicious," he stated matter of factly. He looked to her box, still untouched. "Eat, Princess."  
"Just Zelda is fine when we're outside the castle," she blushed, feeling silly being called that in such an informal setting. Yes, she's a princess, but... Link is her friend. Once finished with her meal, she rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. "I wish every day could be like this. No worry, no responsibility. Just us in the open air."  
"Just us, hm?" he questioned, which was followed by a sigh from the princess.  
"Let's be going now," she stood and began to pack her things.

The sun was getting low, and as they continued, Link couldn't help but notice that Zelda was acting more and more strange. Her usual calm beauty was hidden behind scrunched eyebrows and sad eyes. What was troubling her, he wondered. 'What is she hiding from me.'  
A jagged shadow washed over him, snapping him out of his daze. He was so focused on her that he didn't even pay attention to where they were headed. Ahead of them were two massive mountains which were once one. Dueling Peaks. Why could she possibly want to come here?  
Before them lay the stable, and behind it, the Guardian Battleground in which Link nearly lost his life. Still, Zelda rode on. Only when they arrive at the place he fell, did she stop and got down from her steed.. He stopped beside her, analyzing her cryptic expression as he dismounted as well. "You know... Here... I thought I'd lost you forever," Zelda began, lifting her eyes to the sky slowly as she spoke. "I was so excited to ride today, yet the whole time all I thought about was what must be said when I arrived here. Today was wonderful, yet..." She paused for a long time. "Link, there's something I need tell you. I..." she paused again, hesitant.  
Silent, Link was unable to remove his eyes from her. The air itself felt heavy, despite being in an open field with the wind steadily making the grass beneath them dance. Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze, tears swelling up her vision. "The council has arranged for me to marry. The wedding is meant to happen in one month's time."  
Link gasped, feeling like he had just been sucker punched and the air knocked out of him. Shaking his head in disbelief, he tried his best to keep a level head, waiting to speak until he had processed. He figured eventually this might come up, but not this soon. And not this final. She was a princess after all, and it was her duty to marry and continue her family line.  
Except he had fantasized himself in that picture.  
Neither of them said anything for several minutes. Finally, Link managed to pull himself together, albeit weakly. "Why so sudden? Who could be so important that they already arranged the wedding?" Despite his best efforts, he allowed himself to sound petty.  
"His name is Igho," he voice trembled as she continued, "son of Yiga Clan leader Khoga." A tear finally made its way down her cheek, stopping at her jawline.  
Link was practically hysterical now. "They expect you to marry into the Yiga Clan?! They are our enemy, Zelda!" Pushing his bangs out from his face, Link paced away from her, scoffing and shaking his head again 'Of all people in the entire kingdom, why that bastard's son?!' Zelda stood motionless, holding herself tight, wishing she could simply disappear.  
"You can't go through with this," he stated firmly, walking back to her, gently grabbing onto her arms, desperate for a way to fix this mess. "Why did they do this? Maybe there's a way I can fix..."  
Zelda shook her head, "This is the best way to settle the feud. The Yiga Clan our terrorizing our forces, weakening us from within. We won't be able to keep this up much longer." Link's shoulders slumped, his face now more serious rather than sad.  
"Is that what they told you?" Link felt insulted, as if he didn't know the field situation better than the stuffy council members who sat behind safe walls. Things were bad out there, but... not this hopeless. "I can fix this." There wasn't a single shred of doubt in his voice, his eyes sharp and focused - determined. She almost believed, maybe he could... A weak smile showed itself on her tear soaked face as she stared into his deep blue eyes.  
Wiping the tears from her cheek, Link slid his hand to cusp her face, slowly leaning in closer and stopping briefly before her, their breath intertwining for several moments. Unable to stand it any longer, Zelda leaned up and pushed their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, Link mirroring her movements as they melted into the forbidden kiss.  
Obviously unhappy with how things were going, Epona snorted and let out a low whinny, breaking them from their trance. Zelda's face instantly turned red as she pulled away, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and clearing her throat. "W-we should probably get back before anyone notices we're missing," she stammered, not yet composed. Link nodded, seemingly unphased. She knew better though - his heartbeat visible in his throat.  
Maybe the future wouldn't be as bleak as she thought. That night, Zelda slept peacefully, nightmares nowhere to be found.


	3. Training Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link teaches his rookies a valuable lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for skipping a week: my work load ended up getting doubled. Gonna post an extra chapter this week to make up for it!

While the princess slept soundly for the first time in months, Link however, lie awake until dawn, attempting to think of a solution. A few times he tried to sleep, but was unable to keep his eyes from the doorknob, anxiously waiting for it to move. He was unsure what we wanted more: sleep or... her. It was difficult to tell if his aching body was from sleep deprivation or from desire. As the sun crept into his window, he sighed, getting out of bed and giving up on sleep. Work started early for him today, anyway.  
Today Link was in charge of training the novices on basic weapon technique. It was a welcome distraction, though he hoped he could keep his head on straight after a restless night. They were finally to a point where they were training with real weapons, though dulled, it was important to take the training as seriously as real combat. Link had seen more battles than he could count, against ferocious beasts that felt like they manifested from a nightmare. The straw dummies should be treated as no less of a threat.  
As of late, Link had been pushed to train the men on stealth and agility, in defense of the Yiga ways. They had even brought in Sheikah warriors to teach them perception tricks; how to spot your enemy before they spot you. It had helped some, but... they had a long way to go.

Out at the training grounds, Link prepared the equipment for the day, double checking the swords were dulled and the arrows were fletched. Steadily, the novices arrived, armored with light leather padding and eager eyes. There were fourteen of them in total. "Grab a sword and pair up," he ordered, as he sat on a barrel and prepped his bow, sliding the limb around the back of his calf and bending the top forward to connect the freshly waxed string. He put the bow around his body and stood up, observing the pairs his apprentices had made.  
He could tell as some of them chatted and laughed to each other, they had grouped based on friendships. Time to fix that. "If I point to you, step to the end of the line and those in line, move to their empty spots." Six men in total were picked, "Your new partners are across from you." There was an quiet, yet audible groan amongst the young men. "While sparring with your friends can be beneficial, becoming too familiar with the sloppy techniques of someone of your skill level can develop bad habits in your own work."  
One man was particularly unhappy. "With respect sir, how could sparring with someone we work with every day be a bad thing?" He was one of the more rugged of the recruits. Tall, with sharp angles on his face and short, dark brown hair. Solid brown eyes partially blended in with his similar toned skin and hair. Rora was his name, if Link remembered correctly. His question, though valid, was soiled with a sour tone. Link calmly went to stand across him, gesturing his former partner for his sword. The man curiously handed it over.  
Rolling his shoulders, Link stood before the recruit, flourishing the blunted blade in a circle around his hand. "Gather round everyone." The rest of the men slowly formed a circle around them, curious excitement for the spar. "Well, Rora, go on. Strike me. I'll give you three tries to break my guard." Link encouraged him, though in a taunting way. Rora was obviously flustered, unsure what to do. Link's stance was relaxed, his guard down, sword pointed away. In no way did he seem ready for an attack.

Low chatter and laughter arose from the men, taking notice of Rora's hesitation. Attacking a man with his guard down should be easy. With a growl, he hastily threw his sword forward at Link - an overhead strike. Effortlessly, Link blocked it, never breaking eye contact with his opponent, and broke the block by gliding his sword down the length of Rora's and flicking it away.  
Once more Link spun the sword around his hand with another taunt. After another pause, Rora struck again, this time an undercut. Again, Link blocked the attack and broke away, but this time Rora didn't wait to throw his final blow. A jab. With a strong swipe upwards, Link deflected the attack, nearly disarming Rora as his arm flew backwards.  
"Your turn to block. Ready?" The men simultaneously "ooo'd" followed by whispers. This time, Link held his sword forward, waiting for his opponent to ready himself. Rora barely corrected his stance before Link darted forward, their blades clanging together as he narrowly blocked the attack. The sloppy block was easy to break; Link took a step back and once more gave his opponent a moment. "Spend too much time with the same opponent and you grow complacent."  
He lept forward again, making a large circle with the blade, redirecting his attack from overhead into a slash, stopping at Rora's neck. "Complacency is how we end up dead in the field." Panting, Rora dropped his blade, the message successfully delivered. Link returned the sword to its original owner and continued his lecture. "We must be ever vigilant. Our enemies are cunning, hiding in plain sight and waiting for their moment to strike. The only way to ensure we don't fail is to be ready. Now... Regroup with your partners I assigned and get to it."

Link's rigorous training lasted throughout the day, the only break being a brief stop for a single meal. His men's hands and bodies would be bruised and sore beyond belief, but it was necessary if they meant to stand a chance if war arose again. At least this time it was something the could fight, something they wouldn't have nightmares about for generations. Hopefully.  
The second half of the day was dedicated to archery. It was a finer skill, one not all were cut out for. Most could, in time, wield a sword well enough, but a bow... now that was a talent. The men stood in an orderly row, shooting at large hay targets thirty meters away: easy stuff for now. Link slowly walked down the line behind them, studying their form and accuracy. Often times, they tended to miss when he was behind them, though. Nerves.  
Link noticed one man was consistently hitting the target, all off to the lower left, yet his form was all wrong. Impressive, but also bad? Upon closer inspection, it was none other than his combat partner: Rora. Link stopped behind him and waited for him to shoot.  
Away flew the arrow, once more to the lower left.  
There it was.  
Link pushed Rora's elbow up at least four inches, a minor adjustment, but also highly impacting. "Try now," he nodded towards the target.  
The bow string twanged another arrow loose. Bulls-eye.  
A short round of applause sounded; the men learning quickly to pay attention when Link instructed them. They took notice of his skill, despite his youth. Most of the men in the Guard respected him, even the older and more experienced Knights.

As the sun crept behind the trees, Link decided it was time to call it quits. He instructed the men to gather their equipment and pack up. After such a long, hard day with no sleep, Link was both mentally and physically exhausted, his vision was beginning to haze and his body feeling like it was made of lead. Just the thought of a nice, hot meal; his soft, warm bed; the peace and quiet of the castle halls at night - it was enough to make him want to fall asleep where he stood. "Sir," a voice broke the daydream.  
Rora stood behind him, a focused look covering his face. It took all of Link's strength not to let out an exhausted sigh. He nodded in acknowledgement, gesturing Rora to continue. Rora hesitated for a moment, struggling to find the words to say. "I'd like to apologize for today. You're a skilled warrior. I was being ignorant in defying you."  
Link shook his head, "Think nothing of it."  
Obviously still flustered, Rora fidgeted, furrowing his brow before continuing. "Some of the other men... Well, they spread rumors that the Princess is to be wed to the Yiga." He paused briefly. "Is that true? And if so... are they still a threat to us?"  
Link was taken aback: he knew word traveled fast, yet it was still a shock that news had spread this quickly and this far down the ladder. He knew he had to think carefully about what to say; if he put too much of his opinions into his answer, it could be seen as treason if the wrong people found out. "True or not, we must proceed with caution until we can say for sure who we can trust. Even if... it is true, we need to stay alert until any treaties are signed."  
It almost felt like lying. Link would never trust the Yiga, even if Zelda was forced to marry and even if a treaty was signed. He wanted to fear-monger, to warm all his men to never trust them, to rise against this foolish marriage. Link bit the inside of his cheek, resisting the urge.  
Rora nodded, obviously satisfied with Link's half-hearted answer. "Thank you, sir. It's often difficult to believe what some of them gossip about," he added with a chuckle.  
"Feel free to come to me anytime," Link ended the conversation with a handshake, taking his leave and heading straight for the castle. Now with even more to think about, sleep wasn't looking promising.


	4. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda grabs a late night snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning:  
> Softcore sexual activity

"All set, my lady." Tenea, Zelda's handmaiden, said as she finished fluffing the last pillow. She was a pretty girl, with deep blue eyes and long golden hair similar to the princess's herself. She frequently wore it back in a tight braid, one which Zelda frequently envied. She never thought that style braid looked good on herself.  
"Thank you, Tenea. Though I may head out for a walk a bit later, so your efforts might be a waste," she smiled apologetically. Zelda sat in front of her dresser, brushing her hair in the mirror, subconsciously making sure she looked nice.  
Tenea smiled devilishly, "Off to visit Master Link again?" Zelda's face glowed a bright red, and even thought she turned away to hide it, it was too late. Tenea stood behind her, taking the brush from her hand and setting it on the dresser. "Let me fix your hair up a bit, then. Can't go out looking like that!" Into her hair she began to weave a crown braid, one of Zelda's favorites. "Have you spoken to him since his confession?" Out of all people in the castle, other than Link, Tenea was the one person Zelda felt she could really trust with her problems.  
Tenea had stayed with her all night during difficult times, comforting her and picking up the pieces whenever the princess had fallen apart. She was truly her best friend. "Not yet," Zelda replied sadly. It felt strange to be nervous to visit him. Before, it was such an easy process, just waltz right over and think nothing of it.  
Now...  
Her stomach did somersaults at the idea of visiting him.  
"What if... what if, he changes his mind. What if he realizes saving me from this wedding is too difficult? That I'm not worth it in the end." Tears welled up in her eyes. Tenea tugged on her half braided hair, scolding her for saying such things.  
"Princess, anyone would be lucky to have a woman such as yourself. Master Link isn't known for quitting: he'll figure this out!" Tenea tucked in the final braid, pulled loose a few choice strands of hair, and planted a friendly kiss on top of Zelda's head. "Don't worry, my lady." She scurried off, grabbing Zelda's robe and draping it across the back of a nearby chair. "I'll be going now, love. I'll grab the details tomorrow evening," she added with a wink, letting herself out.

_____________________

Sat in her window, Zelda gazed at the stars, fighting off her nerves. "Logically, I have no reason to be nervous... It's ridiculous," she said to no one. With a loud sigh and blind resolve, she grabbed her robe and headed down the familiar path to Link's room. Her heart fluttered in her chest, anxious to get there as quickly as possible before - "Princess?" She froze at the sound of the soldier's voice, holding in a groan as she turned to face him.  
It was the same soldier who had caught her sneaking out of Link's room the last time.  
"Princess, it's rather late. Might I ask where you're headed so that I may escort you?"  
Zelda shook her head, giving him a weak smile as she spoke. "N-no, thank you. That won't be necessary. I can find my way."  
"I'm afraid I must insist, Your Grace. It can be dangerous at night. Where can I take you?" The guard was obviously not going to accept no for an answer, so she begrudgingly accepted.  
"Thank you. I was headed to the dining hall... feeling a bit peckish," she added with a nervous laugh.  
The guard nodded and signaled for her to proceed. He walked a step behind her as they went. "Would you like me to speak to the cook? If the meals aren't satisfactory, I can have that fixed for you." The air felt thick as they walked, or perhaps it was just her distaste for the interaction making her feel uneasy.  
Zelda firmly shook her head, "No, thank you. The meals are delectable." It wasn't long before they passed by Link's door. Though she tried, she couldn't help but stare from the corner of her eye as it got closer and closer, then disappeared from her vision. This guard was proving to be a challenge. The more she thought on it, the more strange it became. She wasn't even sure who he was or if she had ever seen him around before a couple nights ago.  
"Good sir, I don't believe we have been properly introduced. What is your name?"  
"Grymek, Your Grace."  
"Interesting. Where are you from? It sounds familiar."  
"It's Kakarikan. My family has a rich line of Sheikah heritage."  
Zelda pondered for a while. It stuck her as odd to see a Kakarikan as a guard. "What made you come here?" She tried to sound as casual as possible, but somewhat failed.  
"Is there ever a bad reason to serve one's Kingdom?" Grymek answered, rather coldly. Zelda thought it wise to simply keep quiet at this point. He was right, it was noble of him to come to the Kingdom's aid in their time of need. Without people like him, they would have no one to defend their home.

After a long, silent walk, they found themselves in the dining hall. The room was full of energetic soldiers, finally getting some rest after a long labor. From wall to wall, the tables were packed full of hungry men, laughing and bonding over a nice meal. The only open table was that reserved for the higher ups, positioned beside the fireplace.  
Zelda was strongly regretting being here, wanting to turn tail and leave; however, most everyone was too distracted to even notice their Princess entering. "Please have a seat, Your Grace. I'll fetch you something to eat."  
"Please be sure to grab something for yourself, Knight," Zelda managed to squeeze in before he turned away. Anxiously, Zelda took her seat at the head table, smiling sheepishly at the few who began to take notice. Mostly, they bowed their heads quickly in respect, then went back to their business. It was a relief, actually, and it gave her a chance to observe her people, an opportunity she needed to take advantage of more often.  
 _"...You should've seen the look on his face when he dropped his sword flat on the ground! Man had me dying!"_ A chorus of laughter erupted from the crowd.  
 _"Looked like you were gonna shite yer pants, Rora!"_ Another round of laughter, followed by a man standing up, banging the table as he did so.  
"I propose a toast to our Captain! Only man I've ever seen to make my brother shut his gabber!" In unison, the men raised their cups and cheered, _"Link! Link! Link! Link!_ " Some men barked while others clapped - the entire room was in a frenzy.  
Zelda's heart raced once more, eyes wide as she scanned the eyes for her Hero. She hadn't considered he wouldn't be in his room by now. Often times he was out cold by nightfall. As the men sat down, she finally caught a glimmer of him, and was unable to take her eyes off of him after. He was never quite as tall as some men, but he had grown in recent years. He wouldn't believe her, but as she observed him from afar, she could easily see how much he had matured.  
Before, she would've gone as far as calling him a boy.  
Not so much now.

  
Breaking her trance, Grymek returned with a single plate of food. It was obvious he was trying to pick more "feminine" foods: things like fruits, cheese squares, and even cake. Zelda raised an eyebrow at him as he sat: "Thank you. Though, what happened to grabbing some for yourself?"  
Grymek shook his head, "I must make sure you are taken care of first, Your Grace." She couldn't help but shake her head at the sentiment. Were all the soldiers like this? She couldn't quite remember. Sighing, she picked at the fruits, more interested in playing with them than eating them. "Are you feeling well, Princess?"  
Zelda nodded, "Yes, thank you," she lied, refocusing on Link. She wished he would notice her and save her from this horribly awkward night. As if he could hear her thoughts and feel her gaze, Link looked directly at her and met her gaze. With zero hesitation, he stood and went straight to her.  
He confidently took his rightful place at her side. "Ze-" he began, stopping himself once he realized the soldier next to her. "Princess," he corrected firmly. She nodded to him slowly, a smile creeping further and further across her face.  
Turning to her "guide," she signaled for him to leave. "You may go now, Sir Grymek. Link can take care of my safety from here. You may join your fellow soldiers for dinner if you'd like." Standing quickly, Grymek saluted her and left the dining hall without a word.  
Perplexed, Link leaned forward and whispered to her, "what was with that guy? Never seen him before. He your new escort?" Scowling at his comment, she playfully hit his arm and scoffed.  
"More like my stalker," she said with a giggle. His expression went serious, and she realized what she had just started. She had yet to tell him about her little... encounter with Grymek a few nights prior as she sneaked from Link's room far too early to be explainable. "Come, lets go. I'll explain in confidence." She popped a strawberry into her mouth before taking her leave.

_____________________

To Zelda's surprise, they made it to Link's room without running into anyone else. Immediately, Zelda threw herself onto his bed, face up with her arms spread out wide, and her legs dangling from the end. Link knelt down in front of her, resting his arms on her knees. She felt her face getting warm, but ignored it. "So," Link began, "about your stalker?"  
"Seems he's begun waiting for me to 'wander' the halls between our rooms. Perhaps you should be escorting me around the castle from now on," she giggled, thinking how a few years ago she hated the idea, and now, she'd welcome it. "Seems like something my father would order, doesn't it?" Puffing up her chest, she furrowed her brow and imitated his deep voice, "Zelda! You're forbidden from seeing the knight I appointed you! Boys are bad! Blah blah blah..." they both let out a short burst of laughter, followed by a somber silence. She missed him.  
With a light groan, Link hoisted himself up and over Zelda, who was still flat against the bed. He supported himself by his knuckles buried in the bed next to her arms. "I told you you'd get caught," he said with a smirk, enjoying her red cheeks. Several moments passed, both of them unmoving and unsure what to do next.  
Cautiously, Link lowered himself and hovered his mouth mere inches above hers. Zelda gently slid her hands onto his shoulders, encouraging him forward. The moment their lips met, it felt as if their entire bodies lit on fire. Zelda ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, feeling his muscles on the way. Was he always this toned?  
A tongue separated her lips, and she gladly accepted it, even though it made her feel as though she would melt. All too soon, Link pulled away to kiss her neck, causing her to let out a soft moan. Slowly, he made his way down her neck and parted her robe, leaving her low cut nightgown underneath exposed. He kissed the space in the very center of her chest, and she let out a whimper in response.  
"L-Link?" she spoke with barely a whisper, her voice as weak as her body felt. He stopped, waiting patiently for her to continue. He gently ran his finger over her cheek, "W-we can't.. I.. I can't..." She hesitated. 'We can't go all the way,' she thought, unable to get the words out. She never found herself so inarticulate before, and it was quite frankly frustrating.  
He nodded silently, understanding though she didn't finish speaking. They smiled at each other, giving her a feeling Zelda never wanted to let go of. 'Is this what love is?' Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.  
She let him take her, though not all of her... not yet.


End file.
